A linha entre o amor e o ódio
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Riza Hawkeye começou no QG já odiando seu superior, Roy Mustang... Só que todo esse ódio não seria... Amor? Royai


Aqui vai outra de minhas fics. Esta royai conta sobre um sentimento que eu já senti e provavelmente, você também.

Fma não me pertence... Infelismente... u.u

"Finja que eu te amo, ou que eu te odeio, pois dá na mesma! (frase feita para uma certa pessoa que só eu sei okay??)"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A linha entre o amor e ódio.**

É assim. Sempre foi. E sabemos que sempre será. Não tem como negar.O amor e o ódio moram juntos. Tão próximos que ás vezes, não tem como identificá-los. E foi assim para Riza.

**Riza estava sentada em sua cama, recordando desses momentos de ódio em sua vida enquanto olhava um retrato curioso. Este retrato lhe trouxe muitas lembranças.**

_Flashback._

Era jovem, bonita, loira com cabelos na altura dos ombros e seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade avermelhada muito linda.Ela havia acabado de entrar para o exército. Alguns se perguntavam por que uma garota daquelas desperdiçaria sua juventude e vida em um local como aquele. Mas ela não ligava. Apesar dos comentários alheiros ela sabia o que queria, afinal tinha um objetivo a cumprir. E até mais que um objetivo, um sonho secreto. Tinha uma mira excelente, por isso conseguiu entrar logo de primeira para o exército.

Só que havia um rapaz. Jovem e bonito igual a ela. Cabelos negros e olhos tão negros que a faziam se perder em seu olhar. E ele era uma concorrência para Riza. Na verdade **A** concorrência. Ela não sabia o porquê de se irritar tanto com o jovem denominado Mustang. Roy Mustang. Ela sabia que odiaria aquele nome por toda sua vida. Talvez pelo fato de ele ter se saído melhor nos testes de classificação ou talvez por ele ter sido aluno de seu falecido pai. Ou até quem sabe por ele dormir com uma garota a cada noite. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, Riza o odiava. E disso tinha certeza.

Era andando pelos corredores do quartel que podia aumentar ainda mais seu ódio. Ouvia por todos os cantos diálogos parecidos com este:

_-Você soube do novo sargento?_

_-Não. Qual?_

_-Roy Mustang. Ele entrou no exército a mais ou menos 3 dias. E já é sargento! Dá pra acreditar??_

_-Jura? Eu só tinha ouvido falar de dois novos soldados muito talentosos. Uma jovem muito gostosa chamada Hawkeye e um cara muito talentoso...Esse tal de Mustang._

Ela podia se conformar de pelo menos terem a colocado no diálogo, mas era sempre Roy Mustang quem brilhava mais. Ele saía com 10 em uma única semana, dormia em serviço, e o mais triste: presenciou a infância de Riza de perto. Quando o pai de Riza morreu, ele jurou a Roy que sua filha conhecia a alquimia do fogo avançada e que um dia passaria a ele. Quem sabe fosse por esse motivo que Riza o odiava, ela não tinha como escapar daquele sujeito desprezível.

Tudo o que sentia a respeito de Roy foi piorando com o tempo, quando ela descobriu que seria sua subordinada e daí sofreu muito com isso.

-Como assim? – Perguntava ela espantada ao saber quem seria seu chefe.

-Isso mesmo. Roy Mustang. Será seu superior.-Respondeu o Fürrer.

-Não dá pra acreditar. E por que eu tenho de seguí-lo fielmente?

-Bom... Você tem uma mira excelente. A melhor do exército e soube que você e o Sr. Mustang se conhecem desde a infância. E além do mais ele gosta de trabalhar sobre a companhia "feminina".

-Está bem Sr. Fürrer. Eu servirei Roy Mustang em tudo que ele precisar!

-Acalme-se. Nem em tudo...

-Hum? Ah não! Jamais no que você estaria pensando...

-Mas quer saber? Até que vocês combinam muito.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas! Creeedo!

-Bom, acho melhor a srta ir indo...

-Sim sr!

"_Combinar com ele?? JAMAIS!". _Era só nisso que Riza conseguia pensar. Questionava-se o porque daquela alta tortura. _"Trabalhar para ele? Que droga!". _Ela estava tão distraída que esbarrou em alguém ao virar no corredor.

-Roy?

-Ah...Oi Riza...

-Sabia que agora deveria me chamar de Hawkeye?

-Por quê? Riza é lindo... Combina com você.

-Como você consegue ser tão ousado?

-Hã?O que quer dizer?

-Roy,,, Me larga!

-Por quê?- Dizia ele agarrando sua cintura e aproximando seu rosto do dela.

-Eu não quero que você se aproxime! EU TE ODEIO!

-Odeia é?- Roy sussurrou em seu ouvido a fazendo corar.

-Sim!- Dizia ela insegura.

Foi aí que ela percebeu. Merda! Aconteceu que ela havia simplesmente misturado os sentimentos. Riza era completamente apaixonada por aquele sujeito que dizia desprezar. E se odiava por isso. Então, ela não resistiu.

-Quer saber? Foda-se o mundo! – Roy ficou confuso com tal declaração. Riza o pegou pela gola da camisa o beijando e começaram a ir em direção a um armário de equipamentos.

Ele, obviamente não resistiu a ela, pois era Roy Mustang. Mesmo assim, ele conseguia ver que o que sentia por ela, não era só amor. E sim ódio. Ódio por amá-la tanto. Viu? O amor novamente foi confundido com o ódio.

Logo que entraram no pequeno armário, Roy começou a despi-la não se esquecendo de se despir também. E depois disso todos sabem o que aconteceu.

_Fim do Flashback._

**O retrato a mostrava em um bonito e justo vestido de noiva e ao seu lado, o jovem Mustang trajava um smoking que se encaixava perfeitamente no corpo sexy dele.**

**Ao terminar suas mais profundas lembranças pode ouvir o som de uma porta se abrindo. Era Roy que entrava no quarto desabotoando sua camisa e já partindo para cima de sua amada.Era nessas horas que Riza odiava Roy por deixá-la assim. Depois de um dia exaustivo nada como estar ao lado de quem amamos. Ou melhor, de quem odiamos.**

**Fim!**

----------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram???

Bom, deixem reviews que vai me deixar muito feliz!

Kissus

**Mariah-chan17.**


End file.
